


beau·ty

by skyjoos



Series: Definition of Love [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Awkward Boners, Blushing Jeremy, Crushing Jeremy, Dry Humping, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Needy Jeremy, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Stutter kink, Stuttering Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyjoos/pseuds/skyjoos
Summary: beau·ty: ˈbyo͞odē: /noun/A combination of qualities, such as shape, color, or form, that pleases the aesthetic senses, especially the sight of Michael Gregory Mell’s face. See posted picture.Jeremy has a huge crush on his best friend but he swears he isn't gay. Sorta.





	beau·ty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BetterThanDrugs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterThanDrugs/gifts).



Jeremy is sitting on Michael's oversized blue beanbag, facing the 36 inch screen displaying "Apocalypse of the Damned: Return to Hell". The pair were specifically on level fourteen of the co-op campaign. They've been stuck on the level for nearly a week, countless hours spent trying desperately to beat the level. The developers must love watching fanboys whine and cry over a level they designed in half the time its taking gamers to beat it.

Jeremy didn’t need an invitation to crash at Michael’s after school to start playing AOTD: RTH for hours on end. They’ve been on a mutual agreement for nearly a decade that either of them can come into the other’s house uninvited, especially to play video games. Today is no exception to the rule. As always, Jeremy hitched a ride with Michael in his PT Cruiser, a car Michael’s grandfather got him for his sweet sixteen. Jeremy had made fun of Michael for the ugly, girly car. He had even joked, calling the vehicle ‘gay’.

Boy, did that word weigh heavily on Jeremy’s shoulders now.

He can’t believe that less than a year ago, he was criticizing simple cars for being so-called gay. Now, he’s facing actually _being_  gay. In a weird way, Jeremy wishes he could be that simple-minded, bigoted teen again. He wants to believe he likes girls and doesn’t have want to secretly suck his best friend’s dick. And –

Okay, pretend he doesn’t want that.

Maybe sucking Michael’s dick would be too straight-forward. More like he really wants to kiss Michael. To A) Figure out if he’s really gay, what he’s been fearing for months. And B) Because despite whatever his sexuality is, he’s had a crush on Michael since freshman year. Can you be straight but only be in love with a guy? Jeremy’s doesn’t particularly remember having feelings for girls, but he does think they’re pretty. At least, most of them anyway.

But Michael? Michael’s the ethereal, almost _comically_  perfect fitting person for the word attractive. Jeremy feels like he could paste a picture of Michael’s face alone in the Webster Dictionary for the definition of beauty. It’d be something like this:

beau·ty: ˈbyo͞odē: _noun_

A combination of qualities, such as shape, color, or form, that pleases the aesthetic senses, especially the sight of Michael Gregory Mell’s face. See posted picture.

Jeremy smiles at the idea of typing in a simple word and a picture of Michael’s face popping up on screen. It’d be so _easy_ to turn his desk lamp off and reach over for his lotion. Looking at the perfect picture of his best friend, he’d slide his lube covered hand down the front of his boxers. His long and lubricated fingers would wrap around his cock, and slowly glide up and down. He’d have to take a deep breath before looking at the picture again. When he finally looks up, he’d moan so sultry and it would feel divine and –

Jeremy diverts his mind elsewhere before he gets an unwanted boner in front of Michael.

It’s not like Michael would ever like Jeremy back. Even if he were gay (or bisexual or trisexual or any of other sexualities Jeremy’s seen fly by his screen at three in the morning because he doesn’t know what he wants) he would never be into Jeremy. Jeremy isn’t exactly attractive, at least, not to himself and certainly not to girls in school. Jeremy’s lanky and skinny and ugly. Jeremy has acne and freckles and a weird birthmark on his shoulder shaped like a gummy bear.

Michael’s so _beautiful_. He has long lashes and dark, but even skin and thick, dark hair. His face is perfectly plump and his body more-so the same. Michael doesn’t have explosive cysts on his face. Michael doesn’t have oddly boney limbs. Michael is perfect.

Jeremy slides over on the beanbag, sinking lower to cover the growing erection in his pants. He steals a look at Michael, his face full of concentration and thought and eagerness and _dominance_. Jeremy has to bite the inside of his cheek from screaming. He can feel his erection only growing more prominent with every second. He sighs and reaches forward, careful of his erect member, to grab a handful of chips from the bag they have between them.

“Dude! No snack breaks until level fourteen is history!” Michael commands.

Jeremy shrinks back into the beanbag, giving up on the chips.

“S-so-sorry,” he says, “Bathr-r-room brea-eak in like … fif-fifteen minutes?”

Easily, the least attractive thing about Jeremy is his stutter. He’s had it since childhood and despite his doctor’s warnings, it never went away. Jeremy can’t count on one hand the number of speech tutors he went through in elementary school and middle school. He finally gave up on learning to talk properly and embraced the stutter. However, it was mostly because he was tired of wasting his Tuesdays for no reason when he could be hanging out with Michael. Not because he suddenly had any confidence in himself.

Michael nodded and gave a nonchalant hum of a response. Jeremy settled back into the beanbag to continue defeating zombies in AOTD: RTH with Michael. He knew he isn’t exactly being the best teammate. Jeremy’s too focused on Michael to actually help him in game. He tries to focus on the game, but every time he does, he keeps thinking of Michael’s hands on his erection and breathing slowly down his neck and trying to part Jeremy’s lips –

A bright red color fills the screen, indicating that both Michael and Jeremy have died yet again on the infamous level fourteen.

**YOU FAILED. START AGAIN? PRESS ▲**

“Argh! Fuck!” Michael yells, “Thanks for ruining the game, Jer.”

Michael throws the controller on the ground, Jeremy’s thankful he carpeted this side of the basement, if he hadn’t Jeremy’s sure the controller would’ve been long broken. Unbelievably, this isn’t the first time Michael’s gotten so angry at a game he’s literally rage quit. Jeremy lets him stand and walk away, this obviously indicating the beginning of their bathroom break.

Jeremy gets up and follows Michael to the other side of the room, where his best friend is currently sitting on his bed and scrolling on his phone. Jeremy takes a deep breath. He has to come clean and tell Michael. His best friend should be supporting of all people, right? But there is a nagging part of Jeremy’s brain, probably the same one that keeps all of his fears and anxieties, that’s telling him that Michael might _hate_  him. He might kick Jeremy out and make a post on FaceBook or God forbid, tell his WoW friends how much he hates his faggot of a best friend.

Jeremy shutters at the thought. Michael’s quite passionate when it comes to hating things, but he’s never exactly hated on anything like sexuality. Jeremy vaguely remembers Michael pissed about the transgender bathroom ban a bit ago, but what if he feels differently because Jeremy’s so close to him? Jeremy’s seen people come out to supposedly open-minded, cool parents who are quick to disown a queer son or daughter.

Jeremy takes a deep breath and sits next to Michael on the bed. He looks at whatever Michael’s doing on his phone, Michael notices and huffs. He shimmies the phone out of Jeremy’s view. He sighs, looking away from Michael who clearly doesn’t want to talk to Jeremy. Jeremy’s cool with it at first, but he progressively gets more frustrated with Michael.

Why does Michael think he can just get all angry over a stupid video game? Sure, Jeremy will admit that he did lose the game for them, but it’s not they can’t try again. Does Michael have a right to be angry at him at all? Maybe Jeremy should give him one. He nudges his knee, softly at first. Almost like he’s only asking for his attention. Jeremy sighs and pushes harder on the elder’s knee.

Michael looks up with a quizzical brow arched.

“Look-k, Mi-Micha,” Jeremy says.

Immediately something in Michael’s attitude changes, he almost smiles at Jeremy. How can someone go from pissed to fine in seconds? Jeremy tried to push the thought down as he began to speak.

“I think … I-I don’t kn-n-n-n-now. Wou-ould you thin-n-n-nk of me diff-diff-differentl-ly if I w-were … Diff-fferent?”

Michael looks away from a moment, oblivious but also confused.

“What do you mean, Jer? Is this about the stupid game? You know I get mad pissed when I think I suck at a game. I’m sorry for blaming it on you, dude. It’s not your fault. I guess we equally suck at this shitty new AOTD game, huh?” Michael says without a care.

Jeremy shakes his head. Michael’s too stuck to actually  _get it_. He sighs and brings his knees up to his chest. He rests his head on his knees, his universal sign that he’s not sure what to say. Jeremy’s more pissed at himself than at Michael’s stubbornness. He knows he needs to talk to Michael about his sexuality, Michael deserves to know first out of all people. It’s not like he has anyone else he can tell, maybe if he called mom. But she hasn’t answered in the past month, he doubts she’d even have enough time to hear a son she doesn’t care about anymore come out of the closet.

Jeremy takes an even deeper breath to keep his emotions at bay, something he finds himself doing often when thinking about his mother. Jeremy can feel Michael’s confusion and concern. It doesn’t take long before a course but gentle hand is on his back.

“Jer, are you good? I’m sorry about the game, really. I didn’t know you’d get so upset, I … “Michael tries to say.

Jeremy shakes his head again, head still buried deep in his knees. He can feel Michael’s hand pat against him softly. Jeremy would probably be turned on again if it weren’t for the muddled mess of emotions he currently feels. He feels Michael’s hand leave his back. Jeremy’s thankful at first, happy he’s no longer in danger of getting yet another unwanted boner in front of his best friend. It seems the world is against him, because Michael only wraps himself around Jeremy entirely.

“I’m sorry. You’re probably not upset over the game. Wanna talk about it? Or just uh … Keep hugging?” Michael asks awkwardly.

Jeremy can feel his warm breath on his shoulder. It feels good, being wrapped by Michael’s larger form and feeling his breath against him, it’s calming to Jeremy. He can almost bring himself to words after another few minutes in Michael’s embrace. He exhales softly, but it actually comes out as a gasp. Michael pulls away to examine Jeremy with a questioning face.

“I … What-t if I wer-ere gay?” Jeremy blurts out.

Michael’s face is suddenly transformed. His eyebrows raise far above their normal place on his forehead. His mouth makes a small ‘o’ shape. His cheek jowls are pressed and tight from preforming the action. Jeremy takes it all as a bad, bad sign. He begins to shake his head frantically.

“N-n-n-never mi-mind. Th-that’s not, y-y-y-yeah. I – I,” Jeremy stammers.

Jeremy can’t even look Michael in the face. He feels like an idiot. A stupid, gay idiot who doesn’t have a best friend anymore. Maybe he should leave. Where did he place his shoes and his backpack? He tries to avoid any eye contact with Michael as he goes to stand up. But, Michael’s there grabbing his arm and pushing him back on the bed. Jeremy readies himself for whatever Michael’s about to hit him with.

“Dude, don’t be worried. I’m not mad. I’m a little … surprised. But more upset than anything,” Michael says.

“So you ar-r-r-re pis-issed at me?”

“No! I’m upset that you didn’t tell me sooner, Jer. And that you would think I would be angry at you. You know I would _never_  be pissed at you for something like that.”

“But … That-at-at’s not all,” Jeremy tries to explain.

Michael turns to face him, his expression one of attentiveness. Jeremy blushes at the sudden amount of attention he’s being given. He looks away to avoid explaining anything to Michael, especially the blush turning furiously red on his cheeks. He wishes he didn’t even say anything. Michael might be fine with Jeremy being gay but having a crush on him is an entirely different story. Without warning, Michael’s hands are placed on either side of Jeremy’s face, pulling him towards him.

Jeremy’s heart flies away, his mind only focused on how _good_  Michael’s hands feel on his face. Michael’s eyes still carry concern, Jeremy can tell since they’re so close. Michael’s so beautiful. With this damn dark, husky skin. His godforsaken black hair, so unruly yet kempt. His chocolate brown eyes, those damn eyes. Those eyes have caused many late-nights of jacking off before bed. They’ve caused plans to be canceled and friends put on hold. They’ve had Jeremy’s undying attention since forever. He’s done with being coy and pretending he’s not in love. Jeremy doesn’t know what exactly makes him do it. Because, for as long as he can remember: He’s been a coward. But without hesitation, Jeremy’s lips are on Michael’s.

Michael is clearly surprised, his hands neither leave nor tighter around Jeremy’s face. Jeremy goes in further trying to provoke something, _anything_ out of him! His tongue feels foreign, it’s on a vacation and Michael’s mouth is a traveling agency. Jeremy almost wants to vomit having even thought of the analogy, but that wouldn’t exactly be ideal at the moment. It takes Jeremy another four seconds before he pull himself away.

“I – um,” Jeremy tries to reason.

Michael’s hands finally leave Jeremy’s face, they return to their usual spot on his lap. Jeremy doesn’t take this as a good sign. He immediately blushes even harder, all of the previous confidence wiped away. Maybe it is okay to have a crush on Michael, fine. But Jeremy also should’ve sprung it on him _before_  he decided to make out with his best friend. He looks away, utterly embarrassed.

“Miah, I,” Michael says.

Now it’s Michael’s turn to blush. Jeremy just kissed him. After all this time, Michael thought he was going to have to make the first move. He’s astonished. All the signs he gave, clues he left! Finally, after three months Jeremy was getting it. But still, Michael didn’t expect him to do something so soon. Now that he’s looking at Jeremy closer, he can tell that Jeremy was sincere. He smiled and pinched Jeremy’s cheek. Jeremy flinched, having been in a concentrative state of embarrassment.

“You’re cute when you blush,” Michael says while pinching his cheek.

Jeremy moves his hand away. Despite Michael’s words, he blushes even more.

“You’re not-t … An-angry?” Jeremy asks.

Michael laughs. It’s a sweet chuckle, light and sincere. But to Jeremy it’s the deepest he’s ever heard his voice. Michael’s laugh resonates within the younger boys’ ears, so soothing and deep. Jeremy likes the way Michael’s voice sounds. It sounds familiar and warm. It makes his cheeks blush even more.

“I loved it, Jer. I’ve liked you since the Weird Al Yankovich concert,” Michael admits.

Jeremy has to stretch his mind back to the summer, where he and Michael attended their first show together. It was surreal and awesome. Weird Al was hilarious and he played all of Jeremy and Michael’s favorites. His last song was the best, the mashup of his Star Wars parodies. Being the dorks they are, Jeremy and Michael beamed with geekdom in their eyes. Jeremy shakes his head at the silly memory.

“I’m serious! When he slowed down the finale and they played “The Saga Begins”, you looked so … beautiful. You were having the time of your life and your eyes showed it. They were big and shining and you just … Ya know,” Michael says and blushes.

Jeremy looks at Michael, and catches the boy staring right back at him. The two immediately look away from each other when they notice the other is looking. Jeremy unfolds his legs and rests them across each other. Michael notices and gives Jeremy a bit more room now that his knees are poking out. Jeremy goes to press them back against himself, noticing Michael moving. Michael goes to stop him, but miscalculates where Jeremy’s knee is. In a cruel twist of fate; Michael’s hand ends up on Jeremy’s ass.

The two can’t even move: they’re both struck from horror and awaiting rejection. Michael’s the first to clear his throat. He looks anywhere but at Jeremy, his hand still on the younger’s ass.

“So, about the crush thing –“

He’s interrupted by Jeremy, who also is still in the humiliating position.

“I l-l-like this … Your ha-a-and on my-y, uhm. Ah,” Jeremy tries to say.

As always, the words are fumbled and tossed around in Jeremy’s mouth. Of course his stutter would drastically increase when he’s trying to tell Michael that this isn’t bad. Michael’s big, comforting, wide hand on Jeremy ass? This is _awesome_. And Jeremy wants to tell Michael that so he knows and doesn’t feel awkward. But this speech has to ruin a good thing yet again.

“While we’re on the topic of confessions, I have to admit that I like your voice. Which, I mean. I know it makes no sense. But here me out,” Michael starts.

Jeremy’s face is finally facing him, but Michael still refuses to make eye contact.

“Your stutter? It’s actually really … nice? I like it a lot, just when you mess up words and have to keep repeating it. Something about it is really, uh. Sexy? Okay, yeah. That’s probably the wrong word for it, but I think you get it?” Michael’s last sentence was more a question than a statement.

“Yo-ou,” Jeremy freezes.

Michael likes it when he stutters? That’s literally _all the time_. Has Michael always liked Jeremy’s stutter. It does make some sense; the way Michael gets happy when he hears Jeremy in the hall or why he’s always pressing Jeremy to do oral presentations instead of written ones. But he finds it … Sexy?

“You’re go-n-n-na have t-t-to expl-pl-plain that one,” Jeremy says and laughs nervously.

Michael nods and finally, after a good two minutes of awkwardness: His hand is removed from Jeremy’s ass. He takes a deep breath as he settles himself properly in his bed.

“Okay. So, you know when you get stuck in the middle of a word and you have to repeat it over and over and over again? Just until you can make the word out? Like when you tried to say explain just now. Hard, big words like that.”

Jeremy nods, still not sure where this is going. He props his legs back in his former crisscross form.

“Well,” Michael continues, “I love that _so_  much. I just wanna reach over and kiss you until the word comes out. It’s so cute, Jer.”

Now Jeremy’s face is bright red. Michael wants to kiss him! Maybe not now, but _sometimes_. Which is enough for Jeremy. He nods as Michael ends his explanation and looks up at his best friend.

“I, uhm. I like it wh-when you. Uh. You te-ell me I did g-g-g-good on a lev-e-e-el of our games. Like, uhm,” Jeremy’s hand comes up to brush away hair.

He can’t even bring himself to say something so humiliating and weird. But Michael told him his kink, why can’t Jeremy share his? Michael nods, attentively waiting for Jeremy to continue.

“Like wh-when you po-oi-oint out that-t I did well?” Jeremy finishes.

Michael adds, “Oh, like being praised?”

Jeremy shamefully nods. Michael smiles and lays his back on the bed. Jeremy follows, their frames near inches away from each other. They turn their heads towards each other. Jeremy smiles, blush yet again climbing up his neck and cheeks. Michael smiles at Jeremy’s embarrassment. He brings a hand to cup Jeremy’s face, feeling the heat grow as Jeremy’s face goes from baby pink, to a deep red. Jeremy’s heart nearly stops. Michael’s hand feels amazing and full of energy yet so calm at the same time.

“I don’t care that you’re gay, Jeremy,” says Michael.

Jeremy blurts out a small, ‘huh?’ at Michael’s comment. He’s too focused on Michael’s comforting hand touching his cheek. Michael gives a tors chuckle.

“It’s obvious I don’t mind if you’re gay. Or if you’re only interested in me. I also don’t care about your stutter or your pimples or your cardigans you leave at my house. I think you’re a good boy. Now, I guess. A good gay boy?” Michael chuckles at the end.

Jeremy’s pretty sure he’s in Heaven. Michael just called him a good boy and both Jeremy and his dick are still trying to figure out if they like it or not. His dick is pretty certain. Jeremy’s heart is swelling and pulsing at the speed of sound, so maybe they’ve come to a mutual agreement: Michael calling Jeremy a good boy is fucking awesome.

“Did you like that? Me calling you a good boy? Ha,” Michael laughs again.

And it’s that deep, lovely laugh again. That familiar, warming laugh Jeremy wants to throw himself into. He beams at Michael. Jeremy’s wishing the blush would go away but something in Michael’s eyes are telling him he likes it a bit too much. Which, of course, only makes Jeremy blush more.

“I f-f-fucking _love_ it, Mic-c-cah,” Jeremy tries to say.

Jeremy’s dick is definitely out and ready to play and for once, Jeremy isn’t angry about it. He bravely slips his hand around Michael, pulling him in close. Michael doesn’t object. In fact, Michael repositions them both so that way they’re on their sides, facing each other. Jeremy pulls himself in more. And _God_  does it feel good. All the months Jeremy’s been fantasizing about this exact moment are long over. He’s living his literal dream.

Michael’s leg finds its way in between Jeremy’s, it slowing bumping against Jeremy aching erection. Jeremy has to close his eyes tight to keep himself from screaming. Michael knows exactly what he’s doing and Jeremy needs more. He humps Michael’s knee, knowing it’s probably too needy and whiney. But fuck it, he’s been wanting this since before the summer.

“Ah, ah. Don’t you want to be a good boy for me, Jer?” Michael teases.

And fuck yes, oh _yes_. Jeremy will do anything to be good for Michael. He takes a look at Michael’s face, the way his eyes convey so little yet so much at the same time. Jeremy can see the sexual desire clearly, but also the dominance and passion. Harder to see, but still there, is something between lust and love and Jeremy needs more of it. Jeremy stops humping him and for a brief second, considers pouting at Michael. He doesn’t have time to decide because Michael’s lips collide with Jeremy’s.

Kissing boys is not overrated. Kissing boys, or at Michael, is the coolest, most sexual thing Jeremy’s ever done and he’s humped a guy’s leg before (before meaning approximately thirty seconds ago). When the two are done, Michael pulls away first, letting spit dangle between. Jeremy’s never been one to find spit attractive but if he had to choose a moment in his life where he would fuck a strand of spit, it would be this strand of spit.

Jeremy wants to good, but he can’t wait this long. He reaches down, in-between his legs, and begins to lower his zipper. Michael stops him, clutching the younger’s hand tightly.

“Let me get it.”

It takes Michael seconds to unzip Jeremy’s pants and find the hole his boxers. In this incredibly sexy moment of his young life, Jeremy takes these few seconds to reflect on when he first found out that all men’s underwear has a long hole in it. He was no older than five when he asked his father why his boxers were ripped down the middle. Mr. Heere only laughed and pointed out that it’s for guys to use at urinals, so they don’t have to pull their pants down in front of everyone. This seemingly easy and simple thing stuck with Jeremy for years and is the only thing he thinks of when using a urinal.

He’s sure the inventors of the hole weren’t thinking of a seventeen year old boy grabbing his best friend’s dick through it to give him a hand job, but oh well.

Michael’s knuckles brush over Jeremy’s dick as he retrieves the member. This must be what Heaven is. Jeremy’s never been more turned on in his life, and it’s with Michael of all people. Jeremy moans as Michael wraps his hands around his dick.

“Feel good?” Michael asks.

Jeremy is beginning to think that Michael likes to take control in these types of situations, which is fine by him. Jeremy nods and tries to hide yet another moan. Michael slowly moves his hand up and down the length of Jeremy’s member. Jeremy moans outright, cussing something profound at the feeling. Michael seems to revel in Jeremy’s pleasure.

“God, Jer. You look so pretty like this,” he says as he strokes faster.

Jeremy gasps at the quickening pace. His dick is hard and red and in Michael’s hand it feels amazing. Jeremy tries to form words to reply with.

“Mic-c-c-cha. Feels g-g-good,” Jeremy has to take breaths between words.

“You’re being so good for me Jer. Such a good boy,” Michael coddles.

Jeremy moans loud that time, probably loud enough for Michael’s grandparents to hear. Michael just smiles and laughs at Jeremy’s delight. Jeremy shakes his head, something isn’t right. It’s not fair that only Jeremy’s having fun. He slowly reaches his hand down to Michael’s waistline, tugging on his jeans. Jeremy fumbles for a bit before he finally finds Michael’s zipper. Jeremy pulls it down and grabs Michael’s member with only half the grace that Michael had.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Michael moans.

Jeremy smirks. Michael’s already moaning and he’s barley lifted his hand. Jeremy begins to copy Michael’s rhythm, getting a feel for what this sport requires. Michael’s like putty in his hands, moaning at just the slightest touch. Although, Michael would probably say the same of Jeremy.

“Say something, Jer,” Michael half moans, half grunts.

Jeremy’s knocked out of his sex-driven trance to glance up at Michael. Who smiles, pleading and weak, but still a smile. Jeremy gives a meek nod and tries to string together something that’s somewhat understandable, but he figures Michael couldn’t give a damn if he spoke in Swahili.

“I l-love you so mu-u-u-uch, Mic-c-cha. You’re mak-king-king me feel s-s-s-so good. I’m so hap-happy I can be-e-e a good bo-oy for you,” Jeremy says.

Both boys let out strings of moans as they pump each other to their respective climaxes. Jeremy hits his first, seeing as he got a head start. Michael chuckling as Jeremy rocks his hips and comes all over the elder’s shirt and jeans.

“Haha,” Michael breathes out, “What a good boy.”

He gives Jeremy a tug on his hair as Jeremy rocks his hips in tune with Michael’s to ride out the aftershocks. It takes Michael another few minutes to come, spouting random obscenities as Jeremy’s hit in a similarly sticky way as Michael was earlier. The sit there awkwardly for a few moments before Michael gets up, leaving Jeremy to wallow on the bed alone.

Did they just have sex? Jeremy and Michael, best friends since diapers, just technically had sex. It might not have included what sex usually does, but Jeremy did see a penis that isn’t his own and even touched it and now has that dick’s come on him and – Holy fuck, they really did have sex. Jeremy breathes deeply on the bed as he waits for Michael. What’s going to happen now? Do they pretend it never happened? They did confess to each other, so that would make no sense. Are they dating now? That also doesn’t make sense, all they did was swap spit and tugged on each other’s dick.

While Jeremy wonders, Michael comes back and presses something warm and wet on Jeremy’s stomach. He gasps and looks down to see Michael lifting his shirt and wiping away the consequence of sex. A dampened rag is against Jeremy’s stomach and shirt, Michael switching between the two to ensure all of it is cleaned up. Once he’s done, he moves on to his own. Jeremy sits up, offering to help, but Michael bats him away. He slumps on the bed again.

Michael eventually retreats back to his previous position on the bed. Jeremy wants to avoid the inevitable and goes to sit up to hide in the bathroom. Before Jeremy can climb off, he’s being pulled in again. Michael’s holding Jeremy around his waist, his arms wrapped tightly around the younger’s frame. Jeremy blushes.

“Lay with me, Jer,” Michael breathes.

Michael sounds exhausted but content, like he’s ready to fall asleep but wants to holding Jeremy. Jeremy slowly lays back down, figuring out a position in which they’re both comfortable in: Michael’s arms wrapped around Jeremy, and Jeremy’s arms tucked in. Michael smiles and breathes hot air into Jeremy’s face. The heat makes Jeremy smile, too.

“So is this … Our thing now?” Michael asks.

“De-f-fine ‘thing’,” Jeremy says.

Jeremy begins to play with Michael’s shirt, a small part sliding up just enough that he can see his bare skin. He’s thankful Michael wiped away the unmentionables from their chests because Jeremy has no strength. He can barely lift his head up in time to hear Michael’s reply.

“Are you, ya know …,” Michael doesn’t offer any signs of finishing the sentence.

“Boyf-r-r-iends?”

Michael chuckles again and gives Jeremy a soul-crushing smile.

“I wouldn’t mind it,” Michael replies.

Jeremy nods and presses his face into Michael’s shoulder. A hand comes up to stroke Jeremy’s hair. Jeremy eases into it, embracing his best friend’s warm and tender hold.

“D-do you really li-li-like when I s-s-s-stutter?” He asks.

“Do you really like it when I call you a good boy?” Michael retorts.

Jeremy laughs into Michael’s shoulder.

“Touché.”

Michael rubs circles on Jeremy’s back, which slowly turn into random letters and symbols. His fingertip grazes up the younger’s shirt and back again. Jeremy takes a deep breath.

“We’r-r-re kinda we-we-weird,” Jeremy sighs.

“Define kinda.”

The two would break out into a fit of laughter had they not both been equally tired. They soon both roll over, settling themselves on Michael’s bed. The lights are out and both boys seen to fall asleep in minutes. The time is already nearing nine, what is usually way too early for bed, but they’re too tired to give a damn. Jeremy can hear the slow, steady sound of Michael’s snoring. They’ve been laying down for a half hour already and Jeremy’s still not fully asleep, his mind racing about the previous events. Jeremy’s finally half asleep when he feels Michael’s arm encase him, pulling him in. And something about the way Michael’s holding him makes Jeremy sleep much sounder.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my good friend Jas because we've been talking about this fic for three weeks and someone had to write it. Also check out my other entry in this series 'com·a·tose'. Also the alternative name was 'Something Between Love and Lust' before I wanted to create a series. That's all I have to say, Jas if you're still reading this: lov the groin.


End file.
